1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to high-resolution vision systems and more particularly, to a helmet-mounted display system in which remotely located sensors controlled by head and eye tracking means generate signals that are transmitted to signal-processing means on the helmet to produce a display image having a wide field of view with an area of high resolution that is maintained on the operator's line of sight.